A SuJu mystery
by raelynn gross
Summary: Yesung has made the gang play with a mysterious board game on a scary rainy night. Now the Super Junior gang are in trouble. Will they survive or will they all dissapear?
1. Chapter 1

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR AND THIS IS PURELY MY FIRST K-POP, ATTEMPT.

It was raining and the thirteen members of a three-year-old Super Junior were surrounding a small TV.

"Hey hyung," called a very irritated and bored Kangin. Leeteuk glanced up at his friend with questioned eyes.

"Yes," he replied aware of the other members watching with mild interest as the show on the screen lost them.

"Are we not famous?" asked the member crossing his arms.

"TV broke," Eunhyuk announced as the screen became fuzzy with snow. Donghae quickly climbed behind the TV to adjust the antenna. Han Geng and Heechul laughed when he yelped and the power flashed off.

"Yes, but I don't understand your point." Leeteuk responded glancing over at the now curled up form of Donghae on top of Eunhyuk's lap.

"Then can't we just buy a new TV?" Kangin asked. Shindong walked up between the leader and friend, placing a small candle on the coffee table.

"Manager hyung, will not allow it." The member stated. Leeteuk ended the conversation when Yesung walked in with a board game. Ryeowook eyed the box in his elders hand before shaking his head and declining.

"What is it?" Siwon asked as the silent member placed the game on the table with the lit candle. It was Kibum who answered.

"Ouija board." The members all flinched back as Yesung continued to set up the game.

"A nice night to play with it," Yesung smiled.

"Siwon is the church person and I'm not religious or nothing, but I do not like ghost so Han Geng protect your Cinderella!" Heechul squeaked as Kyuhyun hid behind Sungmin.

"Hee's right, haven't we already had enough bad luck we do not need this dorm haunted." Han Geng said trying to calm down his hyung. Yesung looked crestfallen as Ryeowook sighed and sat beside him.

"One game shouldn't hurt." The small member stated as a small smile made its way onto his friends face. The thirteen all crowded around the table as lightning illuminated Yesung's face scareing the group members.

"Let's begin," the member smirked. An hour into the game Donghae was once again in Eunhyuk's arms in tears, as Heechul screamed and dug his nails into Han Geng's arm. Leeteuk was behind Kangin and reciting one of their songs as the others tried to hide their own fears. Siwon had left after the first ten minutes claiming the lord did not approve and making Heechul only more eager to continue. Once the game was finished and Yesung had successfully scared his band mates the group went to bed. Donghae and Eunhyuk were now crawling into the beds in their shared room when Donghae stopped.

"Fishy?" Eunhyuk asked worried for his friend. Donghae flashed a fake smile before curling on his side and away from his band mate. Eunhyuk pouted before ebbing his way to the younger man's bed.

"Hae, tell your monkey what's wrong? Did Yesungy make you scared?" Eunhyuk prodded as he lay on top of the male.

"No, I'm brave," the young male said.

"Liar," Eunhyuk laughed before burying his head in the others neck. Donghae laughed as he allowed the monkey to sit beside him. Eunhyuk smiled as he gently pulled at his friend's hair.

"Say fishy, do you want to play a game?" Eunhyuk asked calmly.

"What kind of game?" Donghae asked curious as he sat up anxious to begin playing.

"It's very simple, we each say the things we like about each other and when we run out of things to say we tally up the numbers and the one with the most gets a surprise." Eunhyuk smiled as Donghae smiled happily and grabbed the notebook by his bed. Due to the storms power outage, the two were using a small battery powered lamp.

"Ok, can I go first?" Donghae asked with excitement. His friend nodded watching as the young man's face scrunched up in thought.

"I like playing games with you." Donghae chirped before puffing his cheeks. Eunhyuk couldn't help gently slapping the puffed cheeks causing his fish to blow out a gush of air from his perked lips making both the monkey and fish giggle like school girls.

"Ok, my turn, I like your humor." Eunhyuk stated before making a strongman pose and earning the approving cheer from Donghae.

"I like how you protected me when Yesung hyung played that game." Donghae blushed. Eunhyuk smiled before placing his forehead to his friend's forehead.

"I love how you look when you're scared." The older man whispered before both closed their eyes and positioned their heads for a kiss. Right before their lips touched a loud squeal echoed throughout the dorm. Both jerked back in confusion as footsteps thundered down the hall.

"What happened?" Donghae wondered as Eunhyuk grabbed his hand and led him into the dark halls. The two men were careful as they navigated through the SuJu dorm.

"What happened?" questioned Kibum as he stood beside the EunHae couple. Both shrugged as they tried to see through what little light was available to them. Infront of them stood Han Geng and Heechul, both looking abit flustered and jumpy.

"Han Geng, do you know what happened?" Donghae asked as he wrapped his arms around Eunhyuk's stomach. Kyuhyun just dashed past calling for Sungmin to help him and then Siwon and Shindong ran past shortly after." Han Geng explained.

"Stupid idiots ruined my precious beauty sleep, my parents hard efforts will be ruined if my face is ruined by bags." Heechul snarled before touching his face with a smile. "I'm so perfect." He mumbled conceited by his own appearance. The EunHae duo sighed before trying to push closer to the scene of the scream. It wasn't until they saw Sungmin holding a crying Kyuhyun that worry took over.

"You idiot you could have killed him!" Kangin's voice boomed, as they got closer to the artificial light.

"It was just a joke, besides nothing majorly bad happened." Ryeowook said as he shielded Yesung from the furious man before them.

"He's old though!" Kangin snapped causing the shorter man to flinch back.

"I'm not old," Leeteuk protested as he once again fell to the floor causing small chuckles from Shindong and Siwon.

"Don't yell at him!" Yesung growled. Kangin moved forward before Eunhyuk pushed Donghae away and holding back an enraged Kangin.

"Both of you calm down, now what happened?" he asked. Being the sensitive one, he wanted to avoid any fights amongst his new family.

"Yesung thought it would be funny to scare our leader by acting as a ghost." Kangin spat.

"It is a good atmosphere for it." Shindong smiled as he once again watched the leader loose balance. Kangin really had him backed into a corner.

"Let's just all go to sleep, we have schedule tomorrow." Siwon announced before sending them all back to their rooms.

"Leeteuk-shii isn't very coordinated is he." Donghae said as they once again watched their leader collide with the wall.

"No, but we just ignore him and question his sense of mind in private." Eunhyuk laughed.

The next day power had been restored to the home and TV was once again broken, this time Han Geng was the brave one to risk electrocution.

"Try pulling it to the right." Heechul said from his position on the couch a bowl of cereal sitting on his lap. Neither had schedules today thankfully so they had decided to sit around and be lazy.

"Hee, why don't you get up and help me, I'm not the best at reading Korean yet." Han Geng said as he tried to plug wires and not get killed.

"No way, my hair will get ruined if it sparks." The pre Madonna yelped earning a raised brow from the Chinese male.

"This is called slave labor Hee," Han Geng mumbled returning to his task as frosted flakes attacked his hair curtesy of a bored Kim Heechul.

"Stop talking and fix the TV," Heechul said before admiring his reflection in the spoon. Suddenly something in the snow of the TV caught the China man's eye. The figure glared at him before Han Geng turned, only to see nothing there. When he looked back to the TV, the person was gone.

"Hey Heechul did you see that?" Han Geng asked his friend.

"Yes, due to all this stress lately I have a zit, how dare something like this mare such a beautiful thing such as me?" he whined.

"No not that, just now on the TV, there was a figure or something." he announced.

"Your eyes are playing tricks, Fuzz on the TV do that to people, now about this zit?" Heechul said as he poked at the giant red dot plastered on the center of his forehead.

"Don't mess with it." Han Geng warned as he took a seat beside his friend and eyed the cereal on the man's lap. It had been long forgotten, the moment Heechul had discovered the horrendous Zit. They had run out of milk last week so the flakes were not soggy, he would never miss them. Still eyeing the television with confusion, he reluctantly gave up.

The next person to return home from schedule was Sungmin. He was plagued with exhaustion as he raised a hand signaling his return before disappearing into the bath. After stripping to the nude he gazed into the mirror and examined his tired expression. The dim light from the fixture above flickered before getting duller.

"Huh," he questioned before shrugging and turning on the faucet to take a shower. Thirty minutes after getting in, he felt a strange sticky sensation. He quickly brought his hand to his eyes before a yelp left his lips and he fell from the shower in fear. Blood poured from the showerhead, covering everything. Grabbing a towel the young singer dashed from the room and to the livingroom where the others sat.

"Minnie, are you okay?" Kyuhyun asked worried as the out of breath singer collapsed to the ground pale. The members frantically ran to aid the fallen friend as Kibum ran to fetch some cold water and Leeteuk called the manager. Once the man had reclaimed his breath, he pointed to the bathroom.

"Blood, it came from the showerhead." He whispered. All eyes turned to the bathroom before Ryeowook and Yesung went to investigate. When they returned, they reported no blood. Sungmin was at a loss of words as the manager told him to rest up and cancelled his schedule for tomorrow.

"Maybe you're just stressed," Kyuhyun said as he helped his friend to his bed. Sungmin nodded and tried to sleep.

In the room of Leeteuk and Kangin, a new discussion was brewing.

"I'm worried for my group, as leader I should protect them, but how can I protect them from stress?" he asked placing his face in the palms of his hands.

"You can't, don't worry all will be fine, I promise." Kangin smiled before ruffling the immature leader's hair.

As the Super Junior member's slept, they were unaware of the dark figure currently starring at the wide awake Yesung.

"Was it wise to play with the Ouija board?" he pondered in silence. His face drained of all color when he glanced at the mirror beside his bed. Ryeowook's reflection was distorted and the sounds the small man was making did not match his sleeping form.

"RYEOWOOK!"….

**Was it good for a beginning? I hope so, please review and I will continue. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

The morning after the horrendous night of nightmares on all the Super Junior members, Leeteuk had ordered their schedules to be cancelled.

"Maybe we're haunted?" Kibum said as the group watched Han Geng cook Beijing fried rice. All eyes turned to the young member before breaking out in laughter.

"Ghost are not real," Siwon stated as he made a place for the food.

"Christians can't lie," Heechul spat.

"I didn't," Siwon, countered.

"Didn't your God come back from the dead?" Han Geng asked.

"Han Geng, God was a zombie, ghost are see through, get your facts straight." Heechul said.

"You're both idiots." Siwon sighed as the group sat down to eat. Yesung was silent and kept shooting worried glances to Ryeowook. Last night's vision of his friend's death still had him shook up. Had he let in a ghost when he played the game, was he the cause of the horrible incidents that now plagued them?

"Leeteuk-shii, what are we doing today?" Sungmin asked as Kyuhyun glanced up with curiosity. Their leader adapted a thoughtful look before a smile made its way on his face.

"We are going to play ghost busters." The man proclaimed to the now silent room.

"Um, why?" Shindong asked confused.

"Ghost are not real," Donghae whispered as he tightened his grip on Eunhyuk's hand. Eunhyuk smiled at his friend's antics.

"Of course ghost are not real fishy." The monkey boy laughed making his friend shiver.

"So we play ghost hunter for a being that may or may not exists?" Kibum asked. Leeteuk nodded crossing his arms happily.

"It will be fun," the leader smiled as Heechul yelped in pain clutching his forehead. Han Geng was on the floor laughing as Kyuhyun retracted his hand from the drama queens face.

"Told you I could pop it." The youngest member said in triumph.

"Damnit I will kill you!" Heechul growled lunging at the young man. Various experience told the remaining members to stay away from the angry Heechul as Kyuhyun screamed and ran from the room.

"So when do we start playing and how do we play?" Han Geng asked ignoring the horrible screams of Kyuhyun as Heechul yelled out his own battle cry.

"Easy, we just get into teams and tape our experiences and at the end of the month we compare our horror's." Kangin said as he joined in his leader's plan. The members groaned as Leeteuk ran to gather the camera's the teams would use.

"Should we be scared?" Donghae asked as he watched the SuJu couple's team up leaving only Siwon, Shindong, and Kibum to be a three man team.

"No, we just need to survive. It's just a game." Eunhyuk stated before leaning back against his friend's chest.

Yesung was twitchy as Ryeowook smiled and waved at the camera in his friend's hand.

"Come on Yesungie, get into the spirit." The smallest member laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just not that into this." Yesung managed as he placed the camera on the table. They were banned from turning off the camera.

"You're not being yourself, usually this is right up your alley." Ryeowook said as he eyed his friend. He had been weird sense he had woken him up last night. Yesung only raised a hand in dismissal before wandering off to the shower.

"Yesung, we have to stick together!" Ryeowook yelped as he dashed after his friend. Raven hair stuck to his face as he watched Ryeowook make faces in the camera.

"Bath's mean get clean, not play Wookie," Yesung muttered before splashing the shorter member with some water. Ryeowook laughed before obeying his friends word.

Eunhyuk sighed as he and Donghae searched their room for any supernatural beings.

"This is starting to get boring," Donghae complained as he pushed his cloths to the side and let the camera zoom in.

"Yeah the best thing to do is leave the camera on and get some sleep." The older man yawned before setting the camera onto the nightstand infront of the two's bed. An Hour later a dark figure covered the camera and two screams filled the air.

Leeteuk was the first to enter the room, only to fall to his feet screaming the two men's name. The camera was on the ground in pieces as both bed's laid turned over and empty.

"Where did they go?" Siwon asked worried as he watched Kangin comfort their distrot leader. Heechul followed Han Geng over to the window as they examined the small area.

"This is the only way to escape, but it's a very big fall." The Chinese man said as he leaned over the window sill.

"Or our fishy and monkey suddenly became flying fish and flying monkey." The drama king mused. The Super Junior members each shook their heads as they returned to their search for the missing band members.

Sungmin and Kyuhyun snuck from the room as they made their way to the bottom of their dorm.

"Minnie, are you sure this is right?" Kyuhyun asked as they crept closer to the exit into the city.

"Sure I am, Eunhyuk and Donghae can't have gone off to far, there probably just pranking us." Sungmin explained. Kyuhyun nodded, still unsure by his hyung's words.

Shindong yawned as he crawled back into his bed. He was still worried for his two missing friends, but Leeteuk and manager hyung had told them not to get to paranoid.

"So you think this is a prank?" Siwon asked as Kibum shrugged and finished setting up the camera.

"It can't be, their smart, but they are not that smart." Shindong exclaimed.

"We are on the twelfth floor, unless it's like Heechul said and they can now fly, I think something is up." Kibum stated. This made the three fall silent, thinking of ways the two could escape unseen.

"There was a struggle." Siwon mentioned as he glanced up at the two fellow band mates. At this reminder, the group nodded. The beds had been turned over, and the room trashed. It was unlike the two to have a messy room, being they were the cleanest in the dorm.

"So someone kidnapped them?" Shindong asked perking up from the ramen he now had.

"Yes, it's the only explanation." Siwon said.

"If that's so, then why did no one notice it? Like previously stated, how would they escape? Eunhyuk and Donghae are strong men; they wouldn't be taken so easily even surprised." Kibum said. Once again, the three went back to thinking over the situation at hand.

Leeteuk paced back and forth, as sleep evaded him. Two of his members who he was supposed to look after, were now missing. The camera that was supposed to help them, or would have captured the action was destroyed on the ground. Worse, the member's had been so close to them at the time and still had been unable to help. He felt useless as a leader. Kangin, sensing his leader's turmoil, grabbed his friend's hand in comfort.

"We will find them, manager hyung is getting a police report now as we speak. Until then, we can only rest and continue and show our ELF's that even with the missing members we are still strong and will get them back." The man said as he pulled the immature leader to the bed.

"Neither of them would want us to mope about like this." Kangin finished as he tried to console the man.

"But as a leader I failed them, as a friend I failed them." Leeteuk whined as he laid his head gently on his friends chest. Kangin sighed as they sat silently waiting for the other to fall asleep.

Heechul glared at Han Geng as the foreigner danced around with his cat Heebum.

"Leave my cat alone Han Geng, I don't want him to go missing." Heechul said as he tried to cover his popped zit with concealer.

"What do you think happened Hee?" Han Geng asked as he glanced over to his friend allowing the cat to escape in boredom. Heechul shrugged as he replaced the cap with a curse. The make-up had not worked.

"We will find them, on another note, have you seen Ryeowook or Yesung?" Heechul asked.

"No, nor have I seen Sungmin or Kyuhyun." Han Geng stated placing a finger to his chin in thought. Both men got quiet as they thought over what that could mean.

Donghae groaned as he tried to sit up. Something heavy was on him and he could barely breath.

"Eunhyuk," he whispered hoarsely as he tried to locate his friend.

"I'm here," came Eunhyuk's voice as the heavy object lifted itself from his back.

"Where are we?" Donghae asked as he regained his breath and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Don't know, but my back is killing me." Eunhyuk groaned earning a glare from Donghae.

"You were on my back." The fishy snapped as they examined the area around them.

"Ah, your awake that's good." A male voice called from a speaker above them. Both heads shot up, they recognized that voice.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

Ryeowook glared at the camera lense before turning to the man next to him.

"Are you sure they went this way?" he asked as Yesung continued to march forward.

"Yes," came his swift reply before turning another corner. Ryeowook groaned as he continued to follow loyally. Leeteuk would be furious when he discovered they had left the dorm without permission. Of course, Teukie was already furious at himself.

"How much longer Yesung?" Ryeowook asked as he made sure to get their location on the film so police could locate their bodies. They were nearing a pretty bad part of town.

"We're here," Yesung said as he pointed to a rundown building. Ryeowook looked confused.

"But this is…" he began.

"I know," Yesung said walking forward.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SUPER JUNIOR SUJU DORM The remaining Super Junior members were seated in the living room surrounding the broken TV and eyeing the camera's they had been given earlier. On the table sat a shattered replica of the objects they held.

"First victims were Eunhyuk and Donghae, camera status… ruined." Leeteuk began.

"Second was the two groups led by Yesung and Sungmin." Kangin added, "Camera status… missing."

This information was what placed the singers in a silent thought. Shindong was re-watching his own camera for any sign of foul play he accidently could have caught.

"Third group to go missing Heechul and Han Geng; camera status… here." Kibum smiled as he walked in from a bathroom break. Leeteuk launched himself at the camera quickly rewinding it and searching for clues.

"How can we have lost Heechul he screams so loud?" Siwon sighed.

"Well, are perp is injured." Shindong laughed making the others glare confused.

"Unless they knew the person," Leeteuk snarled throwing the camera to the ground and beginning his pace of the room.

"What do you mean Teukie hyung?" Kibum asked his leader. Leeteuk pointed to the camera's blue screen. Siwon took the liberty of joining Kangin and looking over the video.

"That's-" the two yelped causing the room to gasp.

Han Geng and the others

"Damn it, get me out of here!" Heechul yelled as his hair began to frizz from the humid air in the room. Han Geng placed a calming hand on his friends shoulder. This was indeed unexpected, especially since they were considered friends.

"I will murder you in your sleep you damn bastards!" Heechul continued as he banged against the walls.

"Calm down, maybe there's a reason for all this." Han Geng said as Yesung smiled oddly. Reyowook looked worried for his friend.

"Yesung hyung, are you alright?" Reyowook asked taking a seat beside the man. Yesung nodded, he was glad that the vision of Reyowook's death had just been a stressful dream. Of course, now they had to come to terms with this new revelation. How and when had they come up with this plan? Exactly how elaborate was this plan?

"Sungmin, what do we do now?" Kyuhyun asked worried as he eyed the dimming surroundings. The man shrugged, unable to answer the mangae's question. What were they to do now? Everything they had thought before was a lie.

"Eunhyuk and I were told not to scream." Donghae stated as he held his knees to his chest. Eunhyuk softly rubbed his friends back, silent in thought as he tried to think of an escape.

"Ok, the newest plan will be this," Heechul stated suddenly as he stood up. The others looked up in question.

"Hee, no offense, but I doubt anyone would be scared of you." Han Geng said as he tried to coax his friend down.

"But this is a good plan," the man continued as he pushed his friend away. The small group looked up in curiosity.

"So, who here wants to hear my great plan?" Heechul asked as he eyed the small group of friends.

"I'm in," Yesung said as he sat up to listen to the elder's idea.

"Ok, so we just say that Eunhyuk has to go to the bathroom, and when they come to get him. We attack." Heechul stated as Eunhyuk glared at his hyung.

"No way," the man growled as he sunk lower into Donghae's grasp. Yesung nodded, eager to escape the hell hole they were placed in. Sungmin sighed as he watched the two hyung's glare at the other. How long would they be forced to stay here? Would Leeteuk or the others be able to even find them? They were stuck here forced to remain behind bars like common criminal's. Was sharing a bathroom with Heechul not punishment enough for them? Seriously that man took forever just brushing his hair!

"Um, Hee, we don't have to pretend I need to use the restroom, because I really have to go to the bathroom." Eunhyuk whimpered as he crossed his legs and shook his feet while scrunching his eyes. All the members of SuJu sighed as the immature member whimpered on the floor.

Leeteuk and the others

Siwon and the others watched as their leader once again took to pacing the halls of their dorm in frustration. They now knew the identity of the person who had kidnapped their members, yet how could they go against this person? They needed a strategy, and even then, the situation was very dire. There was no way the others would fight against the person currently holding them hostage, Leeteuk couldn't even think of going against this kidnapper. How could you defeat family?

"What now hyung?" Shindong asked worried as his leader paused his pacing. All eyes fell to their leader awaiting his orders.

"I don't know, but we have been betrayed." Leeteuk frowned before collapsing on the couch in defeat.

"Do we tell manager hyung?" Kibum asked as Kangin tried to calm down their distressed leader.

"No, we need to keep this away from the public as much as possible, especially in light of what has happened." Siwon stated, taking over as leader since Leeteuk was currently at a loss. Kibum nodded as he took his seat beside Shindong and awaited for Leeteuk to come up with their next move.

DONGHAE

Donghae smiled as he watched Eunhyuk's retreating form enter the bathroom. The others were currently using this time to size up the enemy and escape. A laugh almost escaped the young male's mouth. Kyuhyun eyed his hyung in curiosity before he spoke.

"Donghae, are you and Eunhyuk okay, you seem calm about all this considering." The mangae said as he eyes the older male. Donghae took a moment to think over his reply.

"They won't hurt us, Leeteuk would kill them." He replied calmly. Kyuhyun shrugged before running off to join Sungmin beside the water tank. Han Geng sighed as he followed Heechul around the room. The older member had taken to searching an escape route less likely to send him flying into the water below.

"We are located next to the ocean Hee, we will get wet." Han Geng said after a few more minutes of walking. Heechul whirled around as his shoulder length black hair slapped his face.

"I refuse to get my hair wet for those kidnapping meanies!" Heechul growled.

"Very mature texts Heenim." Han Geng hummed as his friend returned to his task.

Yesung sighed as he slid to the ground waiting on the bathroom to open up. Eunhyuk must have really had to go if it was taking this long. Ryeowook smiled as he began to tease his hyung.

"Ryeowookie, please stop." Yesung pleaded making his friend laugh. They remained silent for a few more minutes before Sungmin's voice covered the room.

"Where's Donghae?" the room quickly went on the hunt anxious to find the missing member.

Eunhyuk

"I can't believe they're falling for it." He laughed as Donghae lounged on the couch infront of him.

"Yeah, but Leeteuk's not dumb, he will find us." Donghae stated. Eunhyuk nodded in agreement.

"Then let him." came the familiar voice of their captor.

"What?" both Eunhyuk and Donghae asked confused eyeing the manager of SM entertainment.

"You heard me," he said before leaving the room to gather the others. Donghae sighed as he thought of the trouble he was going to get in when the band discovered the plot.

"We are so dead." Eunhyuk voiced the concern as Donghae only nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NOR DO I OWN SUJU

LEETEUK

The lanky form of Leeteuk Park floated through the halls of SM Entertainment like a ghost. Behind him, Siwon and Kangin were dragging the unhelpful forms of Shindong and Kibum.

"Why are we here Hyung?" Kibum asked as several employees walked passed, shooting them strange looks.

"Because, our manager knows something." Leeteuk answered without looking back. His path was set and he would rescue his family, even if it meant giving them a stern lecture later.

"And how is it that our manager knows something?" Siwon asked skeptically. Leeteuk ignored him as he pushed open the door leading to their manager's office.

The room was carpeted in red with an oak desk and potted plants covering the corners. Red curtains covered the windows overlooking the city.

"Manager hyung, are you here?" Leeteuk called, straining his ears to hear the reply. Kibum walked behind the desk retrieving a folder bearing their group name. He gasped when he opened the cover. Red exes covered the pictures of Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul, Han Geng, and the others. Shindong sunk back into a chair as the others continued to examine the list of extinguished group members.

"So you found it," a familiar male voice said sending chills up the remaining member's backs.

"Eunhyuk," Leeteuk gasped.

"Eunhyuk, what's the meaning of this?" Kibum asked rushing to his band mate. The male pushed the Super Junior member away before walking up to Leeteuk, his ex-leader.

A moment passed before either spoke.

DONGHAE

He could not stop laughing as he watched the squirming images of his band mates and Eunhyuk's acting skills. He had told the others that were with him about the plan and surprisingly they had agreed to it. Of course he had been assaulted by them before they agreed.

"Leeteuk's gullible, he will fall for it." Heechul laughed as he leaned over Han Geng's shoulder. Kyuhyun quickly shook his head.

"No way, they'll never get it." He proclaimed happily.

"Yesung was involved, so we all know this plan was elaborate." Sungmin stated. At the sound of his name, Yesung smiled causing Ryeowook to smile in return. The man rarely smiled without creeping people out.

"It is one of my more intensive plans." The man said in reply. The group shuddered wondering what all he had planned for them.

"Is that why you walk into our rooms at night?" Ryeowook asked.

"One of the reasons." He answered. Donghae turned from the camera's before smiling.

"It's time," he laughed unable to conceal it. He could tell Heechul was also failing at keeping a straight face.

EUNHHYUK

The door swung open to reveal the other ex-members of Super Junior.

"Guy's, what's the meaning of this?" Kangin asked eyeing Donghae the most. The boy in question squirmed abit under the stronger members gaze.

"I'm tired of always being picked for the hidden camera pranks; it's time for me to get my revenge." Eunhyuk smiled as Donghae came beside him. before any of the remaining members could act the room burst into flames. All ten members besides Yesung, Eunhyuk, and Donghae raced to the door and tried to pull it open. As the flames licked at the group members Yesung and the others made their escape from the room via a slit in the wall.

Cameras covered the walls as they watched the Super Junior member's race around the fake room.

"How long until they discover the trick" Donghae asked as their manager watched in amusement. Donghae had failed to tell the others about this part of the plan.

"Now," Yesung answered as the group dove out the window and onto the safety net they had rigged outside the building.

"What the hell!" Leeteuk screamed as Heechul clung to the Chinese member spitting curses into the sky. Siwon had his eyes clinched shut, hands folded in prayer as Kibum, and Shindong remained quiet and wide-eyed.

"So, good prank?" Eunhyuk asked as they walked to the others.

"Let me down and I'll show you!" Heechul growled as Leeteuk gained a look of anger rarely seen on the SuJu leader.

A MONTH LATER

Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Yesung sighed in unison as they brushed both Heechul and Leeteuk's hair, fed them, and carried them to their schedules. It was their punishment for scaring them, they had said.

"I said I was sorry. They forced me to do it." Yesung pleaded as Donghae tried to kick him.

"It was your plan!" Eunhyuk growled as he shifted Heechul on his shoulders. Fans littered the streets as they watched the Super Junior member's march past. All thirteen had moved past the whole ordeal, but Zhoimi and Henry were still angry at having missed it. Han Geng and Sungmin had to fill them in.

"Wow, and to think even manager hung was involved." Henry said sadly.

"When's the next prank?" Zhoimi asked wistfully. All thirteen member's shrugged as the two SUJU-M members grinned eyeing their Chinese leader.


End file.
